


Little red

by Fawkespryde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Abandon all shame, All who read this fic, Bites and Bruises, Lets just say he bites off more than he can chew, M/M, Old English vocabulary, Pass it on, Riding Hood Criken, The big bad wolf eats ass, This be a filthy one, Wolf Tomato, animal features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: "My, what big teeth you have there.""The better to eat you with, my dear."There's always been a forest. Always been a dark path way leading to an unmarked grave. There had always been a red hooded man.But there had never been a wolf.... Until now.





	Little red

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU born from my caffeine addled mind. Ten drinks in, only two hours of sleep and my hands were shaking so badly, I'm sure there are spelling mistakes...
> 
> But hey, that's the price for putting off cosplay projects till a few days beforehand.,,

Criken awoke in his small cottage to the sound of birds outside his window and the sweet fragrance of his apple trees in full bloom. It was just another calm day living on the outskirts of the village he grew up in. As a young boy he had been shy and reserved, raised by his grandmother. 

She was everything to him, caring for him where the rest of the common folk hardly knew his name. In a way, he preferred the solitude of her small cottage but the area felt so empty and lifeless when she passed away. The flowers still bloomed and the birds sang but it all felt different without her. His grandmother was all he had and with her gone, it left a sore ache deep in his chest. It hurt the first few years and ate at Criken. He lived for so long in a depressed state. 

He knew his grandmother would be quite disappointed at the wine bottles he had accumulated the months after her passing. She had always been a stickler for that. Always keeping their household clean of alcohol since her husband walked out on her. His grandmother only had a pipe to her name and smoked on the occasional weekdays. Criken felt guilty from the thoughts of turning into that red faced man who stormed out one foggy day and poured the bottles empty, forcing himself to sober up. After that point, he found himself needing a drive, something to keep himself going on in her memory. So he turned to baking.

Criken wandered about the small cottage, still waking up as he went through the process of gathering the ingredients he needed to make what he had planned. He yawned and stretched, toes curling before he sat down at the kitchen table with a wooden bowl in hand. Criken easily went through the motions of measurements, knowing them off by heart and whistled a soft tune to himself as he mixed the batter and began to pour in the blue berries.

Every year on her anniversary, he baked some of the recipes that had been passed down through their family for generations. It was a tradition at this point to bake a dozen blueberry muffins and bring them to her grave marker. Animals tended to gather around that spot knowing that food was usually left there. Criken didn't mind the squirrels and birds that picked at the baked goods in the least. He knew she would be more than happy to know that her great great grandfathers recipe was being enjoyed by both human and animal alike.

He smiled at that thought, popping the muffin tray into the oven. While that baked, he sought out some clean clothes and wandered into the bathroom to give his beard a trim. Criken took his time cleaning up and dressing as the smell of blueberries started to fill the warmth of the cottage. He inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh at the nostalgia of it. After adjusting his belt and pulling on a pair of socks, he walked back into the kitchen to check on them.

They were lovely and golden, baked to perfection with little dark dots of blueberries scattered here and there. Criken gently removed them from the tray and only managed to burn himself once this time as he set them on the table to cool off. He turned and grabbed a basket, collected the lunch he had packed earlier for the trip and counted the things he needed on his fingers. Once he was happy that he hadn't forgotten anything, he pulled on his shoes and walked to the door. Criken almost groaned as he recalled what he had missed and turned to face the cloak he had left hanging innocently near the front door.

He took the soft material between his fingers and smiled as he recalled how long he had owned it for. The bright red cloak hadn't been cheap to make, the dyes for the fabric being highly prized by the villagers whenever traders passed through. But his grandmother saved up for it to surprise him with the handmade cloak on his birthday. She knew it had been his favourite colour. Criken kissed it once before he pulled the hood over his head. He grabbed the woven basket on the table and left his small cottage. Once he locked the door behind him, he practically skipped down the front steps with a content smile on his face. 

He knew the winding path through the forest off pretty well from how often he had taken it up to his grandma's grave. Her small stone marker was in a sunny grove deep within the forest, almost always lit up by the light streaming in from the trees overhead. It was a peaceful place that he felt content to just sit around and let the time pass him by. Some people may think him going out to the middle of the forest to sit alone for a few hours was a lonely task but he had always been more inclined to living in seclusion. He was used to being alone.

True, he would love to find someone to share in the long walks and hours of dozing under the sunlight but he had yet to find anyone that he desired to court. The village felt so disconnected from him and it wasn't just because of the distance. He would come in for trade and goods and would be met with long stares and questioning looks. Like a young man living on his own was something they were still wrapping their heads around. There had been one village girl who desired him to court her but he just didn't feel any sort of affection towards her and he lacked the drive to lead her on like many of the people tend to do when they sought out people to start families with. 

Criken was okay with being alone for now. He was still young. There was no need to rush into a relationship just yet. Besides, he had always had a starry eyed outlook on love. His grandmother had spoken of passion and soul mates so many times, he was left in awe thinking of how wonderful it must be to feel that sort of affection towards someone during the first time they met. He longed for that day. Maybe it would never come but he could only hope to find someone who was as introverted as he was.

The early morning weather was nice and the sun spilled through the trees and lit up his path as Criken approached the row of oaks that lined the edge of the forest. He pressed his palm to one and smiled at the swirled carving he had left there. It was a guiding mark to help him find his way if he strayed from the path or if it got late. He had fallen asleep one time in the grove and woke up late in the evening with nothing but the light from the fireflies to guide him back. Criken had stumbled in the dark and tripped, tearing the knee of his pants and leaving him with quite the scrape as he got home. After that, he vowed not to make a mistake like that again.

Criken wandered the trees till he got to the darker parts of the forest. He followed the carefully carved notches left in the towering oaks to help guide him as the brush around him got thicker and harder to see through. Some spiky bushes caught on his red cloak and he had to tug it free delicately, not wanting to ruin the threading. Once he was untangled, he stumbled over a gnarled root and let out a yelp as he propelled forward several steps. His hands reached up to brace himself as he collided with a tree and his palms stung something fierce from hitting the bark so hard.

Criken grimaced at the reddened skin on one hand and found himself pausing as his other palm ran over one of the carved marks that he had left behind. It looked strange, unlike the kind he made with his hunting knife and he bustled at how deep it was in the bark. He squinted to try and see if it was really one of his own and was taken aback by the three perfectly parallel slashes resting just beneath his thumb. Criken traced the lines with his fingers and felt a chill go down his spine as they appeared to have been caused by claws belonging to some sort of beast. There was howling in the distance that was timed terrifyingly well as his mind finally clicked in realization at what he was looking at.

The mark of the beast.

His grandmother had told him stories when he was little to nip his devious nature in the bud. During story times, she would tuck him in and recount tales about men masquerading as beasts, luring children away to eat. She’d wiggle her fingers at him, imitating claws as she caught a foot and claimed they were the best part to eat, tickling him till he was in tears. Criken would ask her scared questions and she'd calm his worries with reassurance that they only ate bad children, that as long as he ate his vegetables and stopped throwing them out into the garden, he'd be safe. He giggled once his grandmother pressed a kiss to his brow and blow out the candle, leaving him to wonder if the noises outside were really foxes or monsters.

Criken heard the snarl but much closer this time and hoped that for the first time in his life that his imagination had gotten the best of him and it was just a raccoon or something. But from the sound of things, something was approaching him on padded feet and quickly. Something big. He turned towards in the brush behind him and clenched his basket close to his chest, cursing the fact that he had left his hunting knife on the kitchen table. He had nothing to defend himself with but his wit and he doubted a beast with rabies would care for conversation. A quiet yelp fell from his lips as the large bush in front of him shook violently.

There were bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness over two heads taller than him that appeared to crinkle at the corners in amusement as he stumbled to widen the distance between them. He took a step backwards but his movement was restrained as his hood caught on another thorny bush. His boots slipped and he fell on his butt, the basket flying from his arm. The lid opened up and warm croissants and muffins spilled across the grass. Criken made a weak noise and tugged to try and free himself from the spikes branch he was tangled in. He was really starting to get tired of getting caught on things.

His gaze darted back up to see that the glowing eyes were now gone. The spot was empty and for a moment Criken stared, coming to the conclusion that his overactive imagination had gotten the better of him again. He got up onto one knee and brushed his pants off, collecting his fallen basket and scattered muffins before fully standing up. A nervous chuckle bubbled up from his chest and he felt a bit ridiculous for jumping at shadows. He turned to make his way back in the direction that he assumed he had come from when he came face to face with a tall man that looked around his age. 

Standing with arms crossing his chest was a tall, slender figure of a man with hair like copper and an all knowing smirk on his face. His features were pale like they were untouched by the suns rays and the clothing he wore was unlike anything Criken had even seen before. The material appeared to be comprised of various shades of leather torn into strips and sewn haphazardously together to form some sort of sleeveless vestment. Criken swallowed again and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck at how unnerving and foreign he looked.

“My my, what have we here? A little treat has wandered off the path and into my arms, I see.” The man's forearms were on display from their crossed position and the muscles stood out in stark contrast on his pale skin. He tilted his head as if assessing Criken and his smile grew like he had found something adorable. His dark eyes were almost as black as coal and they gave him an appreciative once over.

Criken glanced around nervously looking for a way out and finding none. He saw many directions he could have ran off into but he had no idea if any of them would lead him out of the forest or further into the darkness. Now was not the time to be turning his back on this unnerving stranger. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “My feet have walked this forest what must be a thousand times. How is it that I have come to be lost?”

“Prey, tell me.” The redhead did a full circle around him, prowling with slow strides. His tone was low like a growl and reverberated against the shell of Criken’s ear as he stopped behind him. A hand brushed warm knuckles along his cheek. “You would know best what brought you to my mark.”

“Please sir, I beg a thousand pardoning for my intrusion. If you could mercifully grant me a guiding hand back to my path, I will leave with haste.” Criken trembled at that touch and his heart picked up the pace. He was paralyzed in fear, unable to think of anything to do but remain still and hope this dangerous man let him go.

“Mayhaps I could.. But what would be my reward for that?” The man grinned and teeth far too sharp to be human could be seen. They reminded him of the tale his grandmother used to tell him. The stories of beasts that took other forms, the creatures that stole children into the night. But those were fairy tales, were they not? 

Criken lifted his arm to show off the basket hanging from it and he watched curiosity paint across the man's sharp features. He tried to keep his nerves steady and cleared his throat before continuing. “I cannot offer much for I have very little in the way of wealth on me. But I can provide a meal of my own making if you desire it.”

The redhead circled around him again and stopped before him. He had a moment to contemplate quietly before seemingly he was unsatisfied with the proposal offered. He shook his head and lifted a hand to Criken’s chin. Those slender fingers curled into blackish claws that gently pinched at either side of his cheek. “I'd be lying if I claimed that would be enough for I prefer something more sweet… Something that can't be satisfied by muffins.”

Criken trembled in his grasp, feeling the tickling price of those claws threatening to dig in but not drawing blood as of yet. He shook in his boots and reached a hand up to cling to the man's cloak. “Perhaps a few croissants could sweeten the deal if that is more your taste?” His legs quaked and he was forced backwards two steps into a nearby tree. Once his back made contact, the red haired man leaned in close and licked up his neck. He whimpered and let out a shaky exhale. 

“But why would I indulge in the meals of mortal men when I’d much rather have you instead.” The redhead grinned again, letting all the facade of a mortal being sink away. His eyes turned gold and the pupils sharpened into slits. The teeth that had been ever so sharp before were elongated to the point where the top canines poked forth from his lips. There was a shifting in the strands of copper hair and two pointed ears perked up. They were furry like a wolf's and were the same shade as his hair. 

Criken teared up at the sight, his struggles picking up again. His squirming forced the claw at his face to tighten and the thumb sliced a small red mark into the curve of his cheek. He whimpered at the warm throbbing of a freshly opened wound and he went limp to prevent worse injuries from occurring. “No nonono.. Please find it in your self to show me mercy. My body is but skin and bone.. hardly a fitting meal for one like you.”

The man grinned, a hand encircling Criken's waist. He pulled them till they were flush together and moved their hips till Criken was against his chest, crotch pressed on his knee. His clawed hand rocked him up against his form and he purred. “My dear little morsel, so small and desperate to escape. I guarantee that you'll like it, all you have to do is trust me.”

He trembled and shook in his grasp, feeling a strange warm inside him react to the way the wolf rutted against him. It was only natural his body reacted the way it did and he was no stranger to touching himself but this felt so much more intense. Criken let out a squeak and tried to hold it in by biting his lip but it still had the man grinning and moving their hips together. His grip tightened in the man's cloak. 

“Such pleasing noises to my ears. I desire to hear them tumble from your lips like praises to your mortal god. Will you grant me them?” The wolf practically purred, enunciating his point with a long lick up Criken's throat. He reached an ear and nipped at the lobe, giving it a gentle tug for good measure.

“Would you say you are a forthright man?” Criken managed to whine out. At the man's hungry stare, he averted his gaze with burning cheeks. “Can I ask for mercy and be granted it in return for what you ask of me?”

The wolf hummed against the skin below his ear and nuzzled there. “I am no man but from a chivalrous beast, I will offer you solace. Know that you will walk from this encounter alive by the end, I promise that.”

Criken was still not sure if the words of a beast could be trusted but so far he hadn't shown any intent on harming him just yet. The only injury he had sustained had been born of his own struggles. He swallowed heavily and nodded, though he wasn't quite sure what he was nodding to. Whatever it was, the wolf perked up at that and his grin widened, his ears standing completely upright.

“I will sample you like the finest of wine, pour out your feelings to me and allow me my indulgence.” The redhead growled, now with both hands at Criken’s waist. He pulled them flush together and backed them away from the tree so he could lower him onto the grass below. His yellow eyes flashed bright as he unclasped the cloak and let the red fabric billow around his form. “Laid out bare before me like a delicacy, one can hardly refrain from maring every inch of your flesh…”

Criken grabbed at the grass above his head, desperate to cling to something as the redhead unlatched his belt. He stared down with pink cheeks and a curious expression. He had no idea what the wolf had planned but from the way he spoke, he could only assume it was going to be exhilarating. “Pray tell, what do you have planned in that cunning mind?”

He was not rewarded with a verbal answer but the one he got was ten times better as those warm claws gently took him from his pants and stroked him slowly. Criken cried out and threw his head back, face burning hot as he felt his pants go further down his legs till they were tugged completely off. Another claw coaxed a thigh apart and the warm palm stoked over the trembling skin there as the redhead started to bow his head between his legs.

Criken screamed his pleasure to the skyline above at the feeling of the wolf working his tongue between his legs. He moaned and trembled in his grip, shaking his head back and forth in his desperate need to squirm. His fingers curled and uncurled in the grass with each lather to his sensitive flesh. It was wet and warm, slobbering over his entrance till he was soaked in drool. “O-oh~ MmmMm...” He couldn't focus on words, just sounds. The noises he made were loud and incoherent, long trailing pleas that he couldn't hope to understand.

Lucky for him, the wolf seemed to understand what he was trying to say and he peered up between his legs, long tongue giving him one last lick. He grinned and nudged Criken’s hip with a clawed palm, easing him to roll onto his side. “You look rather fetching beneath me, grovelling like a needy pup.”

The head of Criken’s cock drooled over himself, staining his shirt and cloak as he was angled to rest his weight on one arm. His other reached down to shakily stroke over the wolf’s powerful forearm. That claw claimed his foot and lifted it, throwing it over his shoulder. His ankle rested above his back and that angle was used to bring their bodies close together.

The wolf lifted that leg more and using that grip, he guided himself into Criken's body. His grin turned sharp at the sight of his cock inching further and further inwards. It eased in perfectly slicked from his earlier ministrations. He growled out a laugh at Criken drawn out whine. “From how easily I sink into your body, one could assume you have experience in this regard.”

“You speak.. s-so lewdly.. Have y-you noo.. shame?” Criken cried out, his body trying to ease under the strange feeling of something within him. His head tilted back at the stretch, breathing uneven as he tried to calm his nerves. 

“I'm but a beast. Shame and modesty are not our birthright.” The wolf purred, easing himself free from Criken’s body slowly before moving inwards once again. His pacing was slow but every thrust had those thighs shaking in barely restrained need.

Criken was reduced a drooling, panting mess far quicker than he thought was possible. Any thoughts escaping him from the feeling of the man above him rutting into his body. He reached forward with needy hands and gripped his shoulders tightly to brace against each thrust and position himself better. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through him and he could barely form words between his moans. Criken writhed under the wolf’s weight, his body warmed against his chest. 

The chill of the forest kept away as he was pushed closer to the brink. He whined and struggled for purchase as those thrusts became heavier. They hit that spot inside him that had him seeing stars and crying out to the heavens above. The heat built to a crescendo that had his hips spasming and his head lulled back.

“Oh.. My…” He begged as he came across the two of them, blissful tears in his eyes. The wolf grinned at those words and pleasure blossomed in his chest at that sight. The redhead was handsome, even more so when he smiled. 

Criken was pressed harder into the grass and his legs were thrown up higher. The spread of his thighs parted more as the wolf’s thrusts got harder. He was in bliss and the uncomfortable clumps of grass under his cloak was nothing in comparison to the pleasure filling his every nerve. “Pleaseee… Oh p-please.. I want..”

“Shh.. I have you.” The wolf whispered, leaning back on his heels and pulled Criken onto his lap. He tightening his claws around his waist, the tips leaving stinging indents in pale skin. He pulled him into a kiss and devoured each cry that threatened to spill out. His long tongue traced his lips before easing inwards at another breathy moan. The redhead purred and deepened the kiss, leaving him breathless and squirming on his lap for more. When they parted, Criken was looking up at his with burning red cheeks and a trembling smile on his lips. 

“You look more pretty upon my lap than you have any right to be.” The wolf growled into his ear and gently cupped his cheeks, spreading them further apart to make each thrust more fluid.

Criken's expression shifted as he was lifted and lowered once more unto the wolf’s cock. His eyes rolled back before shutting shut, needy noises tearing from his kiss bruised lips. The new position had their movements moving more slickly and he was rocking his hips in obedience, working himself up and down his lap. His throat was nuzzled and nibbled on till the skin there was a mess of red bites and crescent shaped teeth marks. 

“You c-can't just say t-thaaat…” Criken mewled and arched up into another bite. A full bodied shudder ran through him and he threw his head back, expression lewd and needy. “O-oh.. you don't.. p-play fair..” He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. His hips continued to move despite his words and he worked himself on the wolf's cock till he was cumming across them again.

“Your words claim one thing but body sings praises for more.” The wolf cackled, a lewd grin on his face. He lathered the exposed throat before him in kisses and bites.

“You've done s-something to… me. You must have..” He was lifted up off the wolf’s cock and it was followed by a stringy flow of cum. His eyes fell into a half lidded state as he was pressed into his cloak again, laid across it like a delicacy. Criken flushed as the stickiness seeped from him and dirtied the red hood. His legs were parted again to leave him spread out and exposed so more flowed freely from him. “I.. I.. there’s no other…way. This thing.. you’ve awoken in m-me.”

“A deep yearning to be claimed, hand in hand with the desire to be brought to rapture?” The wolf slammed without mercy into his body, driving up with each thrust. Their bodies rutted like animals in heat and Criken clung to him desperately. His fingernails dig into his shoulders as he rode him, cum sticking to his stomach from where he came again.

“If that is t-true… then please, take m-me there… again~” Criken felt an emptiness as that cock slid from him and he was rolled over onto his belly. His voice was but a broken sob as that tongue returned. He folded his arms under his chin and continued to cry, drooling as the wolf continued to lavish him with wet strokes. “And again.. a-and… again..”

“A shameless display. Anyone else would find your debauched state less than gentlemanly. I, for one, think your ravishing like this.” The wolf pulled his mouth back to growl appreciatively before biting a mark on that curved shape of his cheek and returning to the task at hand.

“Your words.. I c-cannot fathom…” Criken drawled out, gaze heavy with tears and lower lip trembling. His mind was sluggish and was finding it hard to form words.

The wolf made a wet noise and pulled away again. His breath came out in short pants and his chest rose and fell heavily. He took in the display before him with a heated gaze. “Then do not. If thoughts of our bodies becoming one troubles you, then think no more on it and just feel.”

Y-you misunderstand… I- I love the sound of t-them..” Criken arched his hips up more submissively. He rested his weight on his knees and sobbed with a flushed smile on his face. His hips moved in a gentle sway to coax the wolf to return. “I love t-the way they form.. u-u-upon.. your lips~”

“Then what ails you, if not my words?” The wolf lapped wetly along his ear. His cock pressed insistently between Criken’s thighs, moving in a slow teasing pace. Not pressing in just yet but coaxing him to rut back into him. 

Criken flushed and clawed at the material of his hood. He could only see the blur of red beneath him through his tears. “I fear I c-cannot go back..” He whined out, his voice higher pitched as those claws thumbed apart his cheeks again. “How could.. I…”

“Pleasures of the flesh will always find a way to be satiated. If your human flock cannot quench the thirst within you, then surely returning to lay with the beast is more favourable.” The wolf grinned, teeth still too sharp for the human shape he currently resided in. His red hair was flushed with sweat and stuck to his brow. He kissed the back of his neck and traced a particularly hard bite there with his lips. He could feel the indents his teeth had left there and red stained his lips.

“J-just you..” Criken mumbled out wantonly. He smiled tiredly, the fire in him burning hotter as that mouth panted next to his ear. His head tilted and they kissed slowly and sensually. He tasted copper on his tongue as it deepened.

The wolf pulled back after a moment to snort out a laugh, the deep baritone rumbling as he breached Criken’s needy form again. He was met with the slickness of their previous copulations that made moving easier. His cock slid up the hilt in one long thrust and he started a slow rutting pace. “You wound my pride, assuming I'd allow you to lay with another of my kind after this.”

“Assuming you have n-not already running me f-f-for another..” Criken stumbled out as he humped back against the wolf on all fours. He felt that bruising grip on his hips tighten and it braced him for the slick thrust into his already leaking entrance.

The redhead grinned, wide and wolffish. “I can only hope so.”

The wolf came inside him and the warmth blossomed deep before seeping from between his legs. Criken was laid out on the red material of his hood and the sticky cock slide out from him. He moaned tiredly, his arms falling limp at his sides. He was far too tired to move anymore. The wolf had worked him to the point of exhaustion. He barely managed to roll over to lay on his back so he could get more comfortable.

Criken looked up at those yellow eyes with tired eyes. He flushed at the feel of a clawed hand brushing the drying tears from his eyes. His chest rose and feel heavily with each breath and he could barely feel anything but the tingle of post coitus pleasure swimming in his nerves.

“In the many moons that have passed me by, you are by far the most beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on.” The wolf purred contently, the sound rumbling like thunder deep in his chest. His eyes were half lidded but glowing brightly as he took Criken’s body into his arms. 

Criken's heart soared at those words and he managed a weak peep before he was kissed again. He leaned into the redheads grasp and happily curled up on his lap. The kiss was gently this time and he found himself pouting at that fact.

“Were I a less chivalrous beast, I'd steal you away into the night without a second thought.” The redhead purred, giving his body a hungry once over. His grin sharpened at how debauched he had left Criken. Not an inch of skin was left with bruises or bite marks.

“And were I but a helpless fool, willing to entertain such a thought?” Criken trembled at that thought, his body aching all over again. If he had the strength, he would have grabbed for him. As it stood, he was just too tired so he simply rested his head on his chest. He could hear the strong beat of his heart under his warm skin.

The wolf growled and shook his head at his words. He pressed a clawed finger to Criken’s lips to shush him. “I disagree. You are far from foolish and as such, will not let your mind wander to those ideas.”

“Prey tell why?” He batted the hand away from his face tiredly and begged, his voice a weak whine.

“The forest holds more danger than just one lone wolf. There are others that would take more and leave you in a sorely state.” The wolf looked maddened by that thought and his head turned to glance around the dark forest. There was not a sound around them. No birds made a single peep as if in fear of his wrath. He curled around Criken’s body possessively and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders.

“Perhaps I'd enjoy that. Have you though on that?” Criken’s quaking thighs parted ever so slightly to reveal the stream of cum seeping from him. His cloak was soaked and probably ruined forever due to the drying stains but he clung to it regardless, rubbing the material between his finger and thumb in a comforting gesture.

The wolf bared his teeth in a snarl as he looked down at him but his pupils dilated in lust. He looked like he was truly contemplating devouring him now. “If you value the ability to walk, I suggest you hold your wagging tongue.”

“But being one with you awoken such a burning ache in me. I yearn for it more.” Criken moaned, his voice cracking from all the yelling he had been doing earlier. He ran a palm over his cock and found his leaking entrance, stroking over it slowly. “How could I go back to being plain when I have experienced illumination under your guidings.”

“Did you not take upon a task when you first stepped foot in here or are you so easily sidetracked?” The wolf vaguely indicated with a claw towards the long forgotten basket but his eyes never left Criken’s fingers as they dipped into himself, curling and pumping inwards.

“It is not every day one get to lay with a chivalrous wolf and live to tell the tale.” Criken avoided the question and sassed back before his words trailed off into a whine as he found that spot in him that had his nerves alight.

With an animalistic growl, the redhead reached forward to ease his palm around his cock. He took in Criken’s squirming and frowned, eyes narrow as he tried to seem upset over the display before him. “Heavens take you for your teasing words. You’ve beguiled me with them and have left me lead tongued and with lacking senses. I am going to regret this..”

“I swear that I will not be your regret.” Criken cooed, his free hand going up to run through those red locks of hair. He was mindful of the furry ears as the twitched and stood tall as he touched him.

The wolf leaned over him to rest his chin against his shoulder. He purred and turned his head into those pets. “I have had many in my days of youth, I doubt that to be true.”

“Will you mayhaps to be willing to try?” Criken felt grave and leaned up to nip at the sharp angle of the wolf's shoulder. He peered up through tear dew lashes when he was rewarded with another grunt. “I desire to walk the moonlit path with you, consequences be forgone. All you need is but say the word.”

The wolf stared long at him and swallowed heavily before sighing in acceptance of his fate. He cupped Criken’s chin and their eyes met. “Will you from henceforth wander the dulled night upon my wing, your heart held closely to my bossem as I claim you of flesh and spirit?”

Criken gazed up at him with flushed cheeks. He was taken aback by such a strong vow and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. It threatened to burst free from how much he was feeling in those brief seconds of silence. He brushed a strand of hair out of the wolf’s eyes and nodded, feeling a sense of closure between the two of them. “With you, I would not hesitate to extend my heart. I will cling to your wings and soar above the expanse of forest in a blink to be stolen away into the night.”

“Will you forsaken the good grace of the people's god and his words to dance with the beasts?” The redhead growled at the mortal delicately held in his arms. His gold eyes were glowing faintly in the darkness and Criken felt like he could fall headfirst into those deep pools.

“For you, I would forget the lines entirely and remove my shoes to bury my toes in the soil by your side.” Criken vowed in return and lifted a clawed hand to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “I would learn a thousand new songs and dances if they are taught by your lips.”

The wolf sunk his teeth into the crook of Criken’s shoulder till he drew blood. This bite was different from all the others that had been in the heat of the moment. It was harder and wasdefinitely meant to scar over. Blood spilled in warm streams from the wound and Criken lurched to cry out. His body went tense from the pain, his hands clasping tightly to his red cloak for some semblance of comfort.

“Then you are now mine.” The wolf licked the new welt in quiet apology and was about to say more but his words cut off when Criken lunged forward and returned his actions. Teeth sunk into the skin at his throat but they were not as sharp as a beast’s and required a harder bite to draw any semblance of blood.

Criken had determination in his gaze and pressed on till he tasted the break in his skin and blood welted in his mouth. He pulled back and grinned at the surprised expression on the wolf's face. “And you are mine.”

They shared a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation and kissed one last time before both making the motions of getting up. Criken started to stand before his legs wobbled and he slumped into a weak pose again. He looked up at the redhead with trembling lips as he was met with laughter.

“Require aid, my fair maiden?” The wolf grabbed the basket of muffins and returned to Criken, lowered to a crouch next to him and cocked his head to the side to grin at him. He offered the hand holding the basket but it was batted away with a pout.

Criken crossed his arms over his chest and pouted more, puffing out a cheek. “You cause this state of affairs that I am in. Take responsibility, will you?” He continued to stare up at the redhead as he came close and wrapped the cloak over his sticky form before he was eased into his arms. A weak noise fell from his lips and he pressed himself close to his chest as he was lifted easily from the ground.

“Better?” The wolf rose a brow at him, taking in his flushed face. He handed him the basket once more before adjusting his grip so he was holding him in both hands like a bride.

Criken still couldn't get over how strong the wolf was and took the offered basket, resting it on his lap so he could bury his red face in his hands. “V-Very much so. I am obliged.”

“Think of it as apologies for the rough handling. My restraint was lacking this night.” The redhead’s tone was low as though he were still coming to terms with how delicate people were. His ears were angled down in shame and he kissed the top of his head.

“I do appreciate it, dear wolf.”

They walked for a bit before Criken spoke up again. “Earlier you mentioned a task I had arrived to do.” At the nod he received, he continued. “And you are most correct in that assumption. May we take a detour on our walk before we depart? I cannot live with the guilt if I forget to place my offerings upon my grandmothers grave.” Criken drummed his palms over the lid of the basket and looked up at the wolf with big round eyes.

The wolf smiled down at him and nodded, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. “For you, my little red? Anything.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but could be expanded into a Grimm fairy tale AU in the future if anyone shows an interest in that. But that would be looooong after Old name gets finished. I have several projects on the works already.


End file.
